classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Proposed icon
Favicon Ok this is sorta off topic but IN ADDITION to the icon we should also start developing a FAVICON. (the wow main site needs one too) A FAVICON is a small 16x16 px icon that goes next to the URL in the address box and appears next to the name of the site if and when you bookmark it. i shall come up with a couple soon. for artists who want to try this: you need to download a file name extension for Photoshop. Photoshop is the only way to do this do not try anything else. start with a 64x64 canvas and after creating your image. resize it using BICUBIC SHARPER. the file extension you need to find is *.ICO here is a tutorial: http://www.photoshopsupport.com/tutorials/jennifer/favicon.htmland the download for the extension can be found at http://www.telegraphics.com.au/sw/ ok just an idea. hope you like it. move this if its out of place. PS give me a week and i'll try to come up with the best icon ever. just to end this discussion. =P -- Draconum 14:40, 19 October 2006 (EDT) : Yes, a favicon would be nice - it's not something we can easily add, but it would be good to have after we get a vote on icon :) -- Kirkburn (talk) 14:40, 19 October 2006 (EDT) : An alternative for us that don't want to warez buy photoshop is to make it in our favourite editing program, like The GIMP, where you just stick ".ico" on the end of the file name when saving and it figures it out for you. :-) : http://mikk.cjb.net/favicon.ico : --Mikk (T) 21:13, 19 October 2006 (EDT) Problem with "Big W" Submission Just thought I'd let you know, the fifth submission ("Big W") is actually an icon by Dave Brasgalla of Icon Factory - their license prohibits the redistribution of it and it'd probably be best to remove it (or seek permission). : I found the collection at http://iconfactory.com/freeware/preview/wow1 I must say that Dave needs to think twice before trying to slam anyone with copyright infringement seeing as how those look very much like touched-up screenshots of Blizzard property. Which is free for personal and non-commercial fan use. --Mikk (T) 02:54, 1 November 2006 (EST) :: Except Dave doesn't "touch up" anyone else's work, and it's rather insulting to suggest that about one of the Mac communities best artists. Cast Resurrection (Rank 4) Alright, can we get a new vote going? I think we have a large variety now and should start looking at selecting one. The orc has to go! :D --Tusva 08:46, 31 October 2006 (EST) :Yes, please :-) --Tinkerer 16:06, 2 November 2006 (EST) Yeah, feels like it's about time to me too. How about allowing 2 votes to be cast this time around? -- Seeing as how we've got a boatload of icons. --Mikk (T) 03:25, 3 November 2006 (EST) : Gogo Gadget Voting Booth :P CJ 03:30, 3 November 2006 (EST) :: Having the vote based on selecting your two favourite icons sound fine to me, let's roll! --Tusva 16:58, 3 November 2006 (EST) Icon 10's Size ::Puts on boxing gloves.:: So, if icon 10 gets chosen, will we then vote on different icon sizes, or will the admins pick the best size, or some other semi-voting scheme? I like 10, but I worry it'd look somewhat unprofessional venturing outside its little icon area. 14:09, 5 November 2006 (EST) : Hm? Icon area? The area for the icon is exactly what we want it to be. See e.g. http://www.wowace.com/wiki/Main_Page for another mediawiki where there's no "icon", but rather something completely different. See also Image:Wikignome-example.png for how I think it could look. --Mikk (T) 14:16, 5 November 2006 (EST) :: Excellent! I was worried it might look ugly because of its height, but it certainly doesn't. I wholeheartedly approve. 19:31, 5 November 2006 (EST) Single purpose accounts. I sense cheating. Accounts like User:HungryHungryHuman are.. suspicious. --Tinker 10:16, 6 November 2006 (EST) : Took out HungryHungryHuman's and Trollmeister's votes. Trollmeister is my brother, and has done nothing but edit EU_forums to promote me (-.-'), and HHH seems single-purpose. Scanning the votes on more accounts like those. --Tinker 10:18, 6 November 2006 (EST) :: Deleted some more single-purpose account's votes. I can't believe WoWWikians are trying to cheat. Sheesh! --Tinker 10:24, 6 November 2006 (EST) :::Am getting angry :| Put this on my watchlist now, and might be putting single-purpose accounts on the vandals list later if this keeps going. --Tinker 10:29, 6 November 2006 (EST) :::: Hum? Kinda hard to tell if something is single-purpose without an IP address listing, which at least us regular admins don't have. Or do you mean that a visitor registering an account for the single purpose of voting isn't allowed? --Mikk (T) 11:35, 6 November 2006 (EST)